


最后的阵亡将士纪念日/The Last Remembrance Day

by sammlicke



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Ignore S9, Ignore Sarah, Ros Jo Ben are still alive, Ros POV
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2850845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammlicke/pseuds/sammlicke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another and last Remembrance Day.</p><p>My very first finished fanfic. If Lucas' story must end with his farewell, I'd rather it like this, not Season 9.<br/>Set in November, 2009. Sequel to Season 8. AU. Ros, Jo and Ben are still alive. Ignore both Season 9 and Sarah. Elizaveta wasn't involved with FSB.<br/>All characters belong to Kudos and BBC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chinese version only so far. An English version may be available soon.

2009年11月11日，上午

“不过刚离开三个月，为什么却觉得好像已经很久了。”在泰晤士河岸边的Thames House门前，Ros想。

走进厚重的黑色大门，出示证件。进出的人们胸前都别着红色罂粟花花饰，Ros也是。

虽然证件上依然是MI5，但最近两个月Ros一直都在外交部工作。在三个月前的印巴峰会上，Ros和Lucas成功在会场内安置的一枚定时炸弹爆炸前把几位与会首脑营救了出来。当Ros在医院醒来的时候，Harry向她转达了被他们救出的内政大臣的感谢，以及一份新的调令：到外交部报道。原来外交部此时急需一位经验丰富的安全官员对驻外使馆的安全工作进行巡视指导。Ros从小跟随身为外交官的父亲在许多国家生活学习过，精通多国语言、外勤任务经验丰富，大学时还做过外交部的实习生，简直是这个职位的不二人选。

“要飞几个国家，但工作本身不会很辛苦。换个环境，就当出去散散心。Section D交给Lucas，这样你也可以放心。”她还记得在病房里Harry这样告诉自己。俄罗斯、肯尼亚、泰国、新加坡……新的环境和每日的忙碌让人暂时忘记了所有的痛苦。但夜半无人时，那天的场景依旧如昨天刚发生过的似的在脑海中上演。她清楚记得她用尽最后一点力气把内政大臣拖到酒店大堂，她记得Lucas说你不走我也不走，她记得之后的爆炸声和一片黑暗，然后就什么也不记得了。

Ros来到三楼，却被告知她要见的负责对外联络部门的负责人因为紧急公务外出了，预约被推迟到了下午。

Ros走进电梯。“那去Section D。”

长长走廊尽头，安全门还没有打开，透过玻璃就已经可以看到Section D宽敞的办公室里空无一人。

“在开会？”最里面Harry的办公室和会议室也同样空无一人。

反常就意味着危险。多年的出生入死，这已经变成了Ros的本能。她环顾四周，视线落在了其中一张办公桌上。没记错的话，这是Lucas的位置。一叠文件略微不整齐的放在电脑前，背面朝上，似乎刚刚翻开又匆匆合上。各种文件电脑的旁边破天荒的摆着一个不大的相框，里面是一张有些褪色了的合照。明显年轻很多的Lucas和一个深色头发的女子一起开心的笑着。Ros楞了一下。她认识的Lucas是一个沉默内敛的男人，工作中最常见的是全神贯注倾听的表情和紧皱的眉头。微笑已是少有，更不要提这么放松的大笑，和一个女人一起大笑，而且把一张记录这样表情的照片摆在了办公桌上。想到这里，Ros歪了一下头，嘴角露出了一丝浅浅的笑容。

忽然，一阵手机铃声打破了寂静。Ros摸出手机。“你好，Harry。”


	2. Chapter 2

同日，夜

Harry拿起酒杯举到唇边，猛得咽下，酒杯重又重重落在桌上。

“我不知道以后还怎么面对Rememberance Day。先是Adam，今天是Lucas。” Harry的声音似乎有些颤抖。

Ros的思绪又回到了早上，Section D空荡荡的办公室。挂掉Harry的电话，Ros在二楼的接待室见到了照片上的那个女人。身材似乎比照片更娇小，一动不动地坐在沙发里。虽然眼睛哭红了，但眼神里透着倔强。读完Harry递来的一份简报，Ros全都明白了。Lucas再也不会回来读完他桌上的文件了。

她叫Elizaveta。Ros把她送下楼。

电梯里，始终沉默的Elizaveta突然开口说道：“Lucas……曾经问我……想不想要个孩子……”

Ros想安慰她些什么，却突然哽住了。这种失去最爱之人的痛楚，是何等的熟悉。沉默良久，“我认识的Lucas会是一个好父亲。”

“我提议，”Ros的思绪被Harry的声音拉了回来。Harry、Ruth、Malcolm、Jo、Ben……所有人都举起了眼前的酒杯。

“敬Lucas。”

* * *

同日，深夜

“请到……”Harry坐上车后座，刚要报出目的地，却突然停住了。一个念头闪过他的脑海。

“请先到XXX街去一趟。”

“XXX街，哪一头？那条路可不短。”

“有家鱼和薯条店的那里。”

“好的。”

Harry买了一份鱼和薯条，但其实他并不饿。他只是忽然想起，曾经也是一个这样的初冬的夜晚，有个人对他说：“有鱼和薯条就好了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original text of the last line is "Do you think we can stop for some fish and chips? I've got a craving." From 701.


End file.
